Draenor
Poniższy artykuł dotyczy historii i geografii świata Draenor przed jego zniszczeniem. Aby znaleźć informacje o jego dziejach po zniszczeniu, zobacz hasło Outland. :Aby znaleźć informacje o alternatywnym Draenorze znanym z World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, zobacz hasło Draenor (Warlords of Draenor). thumb|Mapa Draenoru Draenor był ojczyzną rasy orków i ostatnim schronieniem dla draenei przed przybyciem do Azeroth. Kiedy orczy szaman Ner'zhul pochopnie otworzył międzywymiarowe portale, by znaleźć nowe światy do podbicia, Draenor się rozpadł i był uznawany za stracony. Jednakże duży fragment świata przetrwał nietknięty i stał się on obecnym Zaświatem. Tło Kilka tysięcy lat temu draenei, frakcja eredarów, która sprzeciwiła się działalności Płonącego Legionu, oderwała się od swych braci. Przemieszczali się oni ze świata do świata, lecz Legion wciąż deptał im po piętach. Po dwustu pięćdziesięciu latach tułaczki, draenei odnaleźli spokojną planetę dryfującą pośród Wirującej Pustki. W ostatnim zrywie wylądowali na planecie i odparli zagrożenie ze strony Legionu]] oraz założyli swoje osady. Nazwali planetę w języku ereduńskim Draenor, co oznaczało "Przystań Wygnanych". Orkowie nie posiadali innej nazwy dla tego miejsca poza "światem", jednak szybko adoptowali tę nazwę. Draenor był spokojnym światem zdominowanym przez rozległe pola i moczary. Początkowo mieszkało tam wiele inteligentnych ras, spośród których najpotężniejszymi byli orkowie. Żyli oni w spokojnych, szamańskich społecznościach, dopóki żądni potęgi przywódcy, prowadzeni i zmanipulowani przez Gul'dana nie zawarli braterstwa krwi z Mannorothem, generałem Płonącego Legionu, co przemieniło ich w krwiożerczych barbarzyńskich zdobywców. Magia czarnoksięska, którą posługowali się orkowie, przemieniła Draenor w piaszczyste pustkowie. Orkowie, kierowani rozkazem Kil'jaedena, zdziesiątkowali populację draenei, zniewolili ogrów i przejęli władzę nad Draenorem. Zanim Horda zniszczyła sama siebie w ich krwawym szale, Medivh i Gul'dan otwarli Mroczny Portal, pozwalając Hordzie przedostać się do świata Azeroth, by rozpocząć nową wojnę i torując przy okazji drogę dla Legionu do drugiej inwazji na Kalimdor. Nieliczni draenei, którzy przeżyli, znów wstąpili na pokład swoich międzywymiarowych statków i wyruszyli w poszukiwaniu nowego domu. thumb|XXXpx|Inna mapa Draenoru Horda została odparta przez siły Przymierza kierowanego przez ludzi i Draenor stał się celem kontrataku. Przez Mroczny Portal ekspedycja Przymierza przeprawiła się do Draenoru, by zlikwidować zagrożenie ze strony orków raz na zawsze. W sercu decydującej bitwy starszy szaman Ner'zhul przystąpił do udostępnienia ocalałym orkom drogi ucieczki do innych światów poprzez inne międzywymiarowe portale. Jednakże obecność tylu portali rozerwała planetę na części, pozostawiając jedynie fragmenty dryfujące w Wirującej Pustce, które stały się namiastką materialnego świata zwanego Zaświatem. Geografia * Półwysep Piekielnego Ognia * Zangarmarsh * Las Terokkar * Góry Złamanych Skał * Kościane Pustkowia * Nagrand * Góry Krańca Ostrza * Pola Farahlon * Leże Skrzydeł Śmierci * Dolina Cienistego Księżyca * Paraliżujące Morze * Cieniste Morza * Wybrzeże Szkieletów * Wybrzeże Kości Przyczółki i miasta Draenei * Shattrath (stolica draenei) * Auchindoun (nekropolia) * Świątynia Karabor (sanktuarium Proroka) * Farahlon * Sha'naar * Telmor * Telredor Horda * Cytadela Piekielnego Ognia (stolica Hordy) * Czarna Świątynia/Forteca Cienistego Księżyca (dawniej Świątynia Karabor) * Fortress Auchindoun * Zeth'kur * Zeth'gor Spekulacje W kampanii ludzi w Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal ludzie zamykają Mroczny Portal i ratują Azeroth, lecz muszą uciec z rozpadającego się Draenoru wchodząc w jedną z licznych wyrw otwartych przez Ner'zhula, który wraz ze swymi sojusznikami również ją przekroczył. W kampanii orków orkowie zwycięzają, a Ner'zhul wraz ze swymi sługami udaje sisę do Draenoru, gdzie przekracza jedną z wyrw do Wirującej Pustki, by zyskać nową chwałę. Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos nie kontynuuje wydarzeń żadnego z efektów wczesniejszej części, lecz snuje opowieść w Azeroth. Wydaje się jednak, że wydarzenia znane z Reign of Chaos są bliższe finałowi kampanii ludzi, gdyż Horda nie zwyciężyła w Azeroth, lecz została rozbita i zamknięta w obozach internowania. Kategoria:Outland Kategoria:Historia da:Draenor de:Scherbenwelt en:Draenor es:Draenor fi:Draenor fr:Draenor it:Draenor nl:Draenor